Break Your Heart
by Fleche
Summary: Peter/Sylar, Petlar, Pylar: Sylar wants to change and prove to Peter that he can be Hero too. Slowly they start to appreciate each other and Peter finally listens to his long time enemy, giving him a chance to be loved.
1. Chap1: Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Heroes. Everything from this show and its characters belong to Tim Kring and their actors; Milo Ventimiglia and Zachary Quinto. I own the only interpretation of the characters and this fanfiction. No copyrights infrigment intended.

Author's note: This fanfiction was inspired by Taio Cruz' song 'Break your heart'. I thought it fit them well. Now enjoy the PETLAR ;) and thanks for reading. Wait for next chapter!

Break your Heart

Chapter 1: Changes

It seemed to Sylar that it has been three years that he was trapped into his own solitude, into his own head, wandering in a silent New York. This silence almost made him an asylum insane; being alone was is most known fear. If he had some others, no one ever knew about them. But Matt Parkman did find this last and made his decision to trap the bloody villain into what he feared the most. Though, all that Sylar wanted was to get Matt's help, to help himself to change, to stop being a monster, he didn't want to be that beast everyone knew anymore, enough was enough. He knew how horrible he had been with Parkman in the near past, but this would never be again and he felt sorry for that, he felt sorry for everything he could have done to every single person he hurt and killed. But his sorries wouldn't change anything. That was something else he knew well.

He was still walking alone, in New York's empty streets, the same streets he has seen for what seemed to him to be three years. He was still walking alone, when he heard a voice. A voice that appeared to be so far away, a voice that he wasn't sure to be real, the voice of a boy, seeking for someone, calling for help. He started walking faster and faster, then started running to reach the voice. He slowed down his race when he saw, at the other edge of the street, that dark haired boy with a familiar face. Peter Petrelli, he thought with enthusiasm. He smiled as he saw Peter's frightened face. He ran to him and while doing so, started to think he might be an illusion of someone being there, an illusion of someone he knew...or wanted. Like an oasis in a desert shows you want you want the most: water. At this very moment, Peter became Sylar's water. Peter was very surprised to see him so short after entering this empty city that was in his head. Even if he wished to take him out of here to save his friend, he was still unhappy to see him...He still was Nathan's murderer, the assassin of his dear brother. Sylar stopped right in front of him, his eyes wide open in surprise and joy. Peter did the same, but without the joy.

'Peter?', asked the so called villain in a smile of relief.

'Sylar...' said Peter shortly.

'Is that...really you?', persisted Sylar while approaching his hand to touch the illusion 'I can't believe it's you, Peter! It's been three years that I'm alone here...and today...here you are! Standing in front of me!'

'...T...Three years? No, it's been three HOURS!'

'No...I counted the hours, and the days, the weeks, the months...and the years. Three. Three years' Sylar's voice was shivering. He seemed to be almost in pain.

'Sylar, no! Listen to me! It has been three hours! I came to Matt Parkman's house to find you, and get you out of there. I need you....uh, to help my friend! She will be put in danger and you are supposed to be the one to save her!'

'Me?...' What Peter said sounded so strange to him. Never in his life someone has asked him to 'save' someone, even less one of those who were supposed to be his enemies. Even though he did not want to have enemies anymore. 'I mean...how could I ever do that?'

'I...don't know. But you have to! Not that I wish to have to deal with you...but I have no choice, that's what I saw. You WILL save her.'

Sylar remained with that disturbed look on his face. He didn't know what to think nor what to say. How could he even save someone's life when all he did in his life since he discovered his abilities was to kill? Maybe this 'mission' Peter wanted him to accomplish was the first step on the long road to become a Hero. Someone people appreciated...maybe. They left the silent street and walked to where Sylar stayed this whole time that appeared to be so long. He tried to talk nicely to Peter, but this last was being so hostile toward him that he couldn't make a move. Each of Peter's glance was fulled with anger and angst. And hate on every traits of his face. Sometimes though he looked calm and thoughtful. Finally he approached Sylar and hesitated to put his hand on his shoulder to try something to get their ass out of this silence. Peter closed his eyes and Sylar looked at him silently with a little smile. And he waited with Petrelli's hand on his shoulder...nothing happened. Peter looked dizzy and anxious.

'So?' Asked Sylar.

'Nothing...I don't know why! It's supposed to work! It always works! F***! WHY?!'

'Calm down, Peter! It's okay! We'll find a way to get out of here!'

'Calm down? You' asking me to calm down? I'm trapped in your head, dammit!'

Sylar glanced him with pitiful eyes.

'Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm standing here with my enemy, not with a puppy!'

Sylar smiled at his reply and looked to the floor. Peter sighted and went outside. He sat on the stone gate at the edge of the balcony. Sylar followed him slowly and stopped just behind him.

'I don't wanna have enemies anymore! I wanna be a Hero, Peter.'

'You will never be a Hero! You're a murderer! And murderers never change!' Peter replied suddenly, getting back on his feet in a short move, angst and hate covering his voice.

'I am already changing! I don't wanna be a murderer!'

'But that's what you are.' he said in a low and angry voice, facing the villain and looking deep in his eyes, then turned his back to face the city. Sylar sighted at his turn.

'I'm sorry for your brother-' Sylar could not finished his sentence that Peter's fist went violently against his nose. Sylar retained a shriek, holding his nose and shivering.

'Pff...' Was the last thing Peter 'said' before getting down behind that building, to find a way to escape.


	2. Chap2: HowToSaveALife

Author's note: In Chapter II Sylar gets a little pissed because of Peter who is rejecting him all the way and all that he wants is to same Emma. So Sylar is annoyed now, but not as much as Peter :). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing related to Heroes and its characters. This show is the intellectual property of Tim Kring and the characters of Sylar and Peter to their respective actors; Zachary Quinto and Milo Ventimiglia. I own only the idea of the fanfic and my interpretation of the characters :D

Break Your Heart

Chapter 2: How to Save a Life

The weeks (or minutes?) passed without Peter and Sylar to find a way out of the silent city. They did not talk very often and very long, even if Sylar tried hard to have a talk with Peter every day. And those days were long and passing as slowly as they could. Sylar was always looking after Peter, but this last would always return an angry glance to him. He knew how bad he had been in the past, but this was the past, not present, nor future. Only past. And even if he tried the hardest he could to engage a talk with Peter, it would always end with a scream from Peter or he would just not answer at all. But one day arrived when Sylar did not have to make the first move.

'Do you know how to save a life, Sylar?' asked Peter out of nowhere, standing outside in the fresh air, next to Sylar who was sitting on a street bench.

'Excuse me?' Sylar replied.

'Do you know how to save a life?...Sylar.'

'Hu—'

'Because I don't think so. I mean, you've been killing how many people since you've started that fun hobby? How could you know how to SAVE someone's life if all you've done was to take them away for your own good, only to gain one more power!' said Peter, growing anger in his voice even though he tried to contain it.

'...if I had yours I would've stopped that before.'

'But you don't. And don't even think about it! I won't let you cut open my head to take it!'

'That's not my intention, Peter! And it never was! And no, I don't know how to save a life. Maybe you could teach me.'

'It's not something you learn just like that...I don't even know why I asked you this. Of course you don't know.' Peter looked almost sad on that last one, looking down at the sidewalk.

'I could save yours if I could.' He thought aloud, without even noticing it.

'...what did you say?' answered Peter a little late, violently riveting his eyes in Sylar's.

'Uh...I-I mean...If, right now, your were...you were in, I don't know, some kind of-of danger, I would...Well, I would try my best to...to save you. I mean--'

'It's ok! Hey, I understand.' Peter replied in an amused smile.

'And I mean FUCK! I'm tired of your behaviour!' Peter turned his head at him and glanced Sylar, angered. The villain jumped on his feet. 'Why don't you fucking ever talk to me? And why don't you fucking ever even look at me? Am I fucking invisible? We're locked in here together for I don't know how much time again and you don't seem to be making any effort to talk to me...'

'Well I don't want to! You're a frikkin murderer! You tried to kill me one or two or three times, you cut my niece's head to take her power and you killed a lot of people and you killed my brother! I think that's a good enough reason to why I don't talk to you!'

Sylar did not reply. He sit loudly on the bench and looked elsewhere, wearing a pissed face. They wanted me to change, he thought, and when I am trying to, no one fucking listen a word! He was enraged about how Peter would not listen to him, that he would not try to understand how he felt about his past and how much he had regrets. Peter would not believe that. Villains can not change just like that. He won't ever change, thought Peter, looking at nothing with angry eyes, he's fucked.

'I loved my brother so much. So fucking much and you took him away from me. You're fucked for ever, man, you're fucked! I hate'ya!!' said suddenly Peter, ending in a scream, then ran at Sylar and threw himself on him to plate the villain on the sidewalk.

His fists went in every directions starting from the ribs to the heart and to end at the face. Sylar would not reply to the fight. He tried to block Peter's fists with his arms, but he was too fast and determined to be stopped. He hardly needed to throw his rage on something and he chose his worse enemy. He hit the dark eyed so hard and warm blood was running on his fists. It was then that Sylar finally replied. He hit Peter's skull with his forehead and this one stopped hitting on him. Sylar jumped on Peter at his turn and hit the ribs, but Petrelli had not said his last word. He rolled Sylar on the ground and violently bashed on his ribs until he heard a 'crack'. Sylar's mouth was drooling blood and Peter went a little dizzy and maybe a bit mad. This felt so good. The villain rolled him on the ground too, even with a broken rib and tried to stop Peter from his agitation, but this one resisted as hardly as he could. Peter's forehead went on Sylar's, making him a little more dizzy and tried to attack Sylar's ribs again, but it was enough in the ex-villain's mind. He wrapped his arms around Peter's body and held him tight so he couldn't make another move. He almost stopped him from breathing, what Peter now tried hard to do. Peter suddenly stopped trying to escape Sylar's arms and felt his enemy's fingers squeezing his shirt on his back. Then he started crying in Sylar's neck, hitting his shoulders the hardest he could and the other let him do.

Every rage must end in tears, thought Sylar, his arms still wrapped tightly around Peter.


	3. Chap3: Crawl

**Author's note:** Okay, so this chapter is going to be a lot more cuter than the past ones. Hey! They have to evolve some day xD So watch out! The first kiss is getting closer and closer ;)

**Disclaimer: **I still and will never own anything related to Heroes or its characters. I only own my ideas, this fanfiction and my representation of the characters!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Crawl

Sylar would not unwrap his arms around Peter's body and this last would not fight to get off him. None of them made a single move, nor said a single word. The only thing they could hear was the other one's soft and low breath. Finally, after he lose all of his rage and energy in this fight he had with Sylar, Peter suddenly fell asleep, his head laying on Sylar's chest. This one could not move any limb and could not push him away too. So he fell asleep at his turn. They both slept in each other's arms, without necessarily wanting it, for an undetermined amount of time. They slept as long as their body needed to, to gain back all of this energy lost. Time was almost gone where they were. Time wouldn't exist for them anymore. Days were becoming weeks and weeks months, then months became years. Sylar had passed so much time in there that he had started to miss some love, even though he would never admit it.

When Peter woke up, Sylar was still sleeping on the sidewalk and the green eyed crushing his body with his weight. He looked around him, even if there were nothing to look at except Sylar's sleeping and beautiful face. My, Peter thought, he's adorable when he sleeps...Wha-! Dude. Shut up! He shook his head to get back his senses, but even this would not wash away this thought off his mind. Peter raised on his hands and stayed in that position for a short while when he noticed that his legs were lying on each of Sylar's sides. He got so surprised that he jumped on his feet at the light speed, waking up Sylar. Once standing on the sidewalk, Peter scratched his hair in extreme shyness and sat loudly on the bench. The dark eyed ex-villain woke up slowly and did not notice Peter's behavior. Sylar was now sitting on the ground, looking at Peter with worried eyes.

'You okay, Pete?' Sylar asked.

'...Uh, yeah. I'm okay' he replied, looking straight at the stone ground 'we really should try to find a way out. We didn't explore the whole place' he finally gave a glance to Sylar, who smiled as he did.

'Yes' he answered after a short while looking at Peter pitiful look 'we really should' he stood up and approached Peter 'come! Let's...explore!' and smiled. Peter smiled at Sylar and he took the hand he was giving him and got on his feet. They started to walk and explore a little more of this silent town. Peter felt a lot better, as Sylar could see and he was very happy about that. Now maybe he could talk "normally" with him.

'You look shy? You sure you're okay?' asked Sylar, worried of Peter's expression.

'Ye-yes...I-I'm okay.' replied Peter, stammering.

'Hum.' Sylar's answer needed another reply from Peter. So he waited.

'I mean! I-I'm...FFF. I'm sorry. I'm real sorry.'

'It's okay. I understand how you reacted. It's just...plain normal. I think I would've reacted the same way. Now we look horrible...with..all this blood on our faces! Though we're talking like that, just as if nothing happened!'

'Oh...damn! Yeah, I forgot about the...blood. And...your ribs. Does that hurt?'

'Uh...yeah! Really! But I just wanted to hide my pain so you'd think I'm a big tough guy!'

'Ha ha!' Peter smiled at Sylar 'Now I know that you're not.' Sylar pouted 'You know, in fact, you're a really soft person! Really! You look very sweet and--' Peter stopped walking, his eyes wide open, mouth gaped. What did I say?, he asked himself silently. Sylar was looking at him, with an eyebrow raised and leaned his head on the side.

'So...you think I'm sweet?' the ex-villain finally asked as they started walking again.

'Uuuuuhh...' Peter leaned his head, looking at his feet 'Yea—aah. I do.' and he raised back his head, without looking at Sylar, too afraid of his reaction. This last couldn't retain a short laugh.

'Why...thanks. I'm really touched.'

They arrived in a little alley, small compared to the streets, and they walked slowly.

'You're welcome' finally replied the false Italian, after quite a while, in a short answer. 'we should really clean up all of this blood!'

'Yeah...'

Peter got a bottle of water out of his bag and splashed in own face then Sylar's. Peter laughed a lot at his own joke and Sylar tried to look as amused as he could. Peter took his shirt to clean up his face and even Sylar's still with his own shirt. The bad guy made the round eyes as Petrelli clean up his own face at his place, not mentioning that they suddenly were very close to each other. Peter's belly even slightly touched Sylar's once, but he stepped backward after noticing he was a bit too close. Peter was satisfied of his "work" and happily sighed. His smile had a weird and not yet known feeling to Sylar.

'T-thanks, Peter!'

'My pleasure! I used to do that often with Nathan...when we were children...' Sylar faced the ground.

'I'm trying hard to...try to forgive you, Gabr—Sylar!'

'I know...but you're not obliged to!'

'I want to! I want to get along with you...'

'It would be nice...'

'Ye—...what the fuck is that?!' said Peter out of a sudden, looking at his right.

'It seems to be...a wall..?'


	4. Chap4: FellForYouFromTheStart

**Author's note:** yep...we keep on going! :P now they arrived to the wall! Stay tuned for what happens then :) sorry for bugging you with ridiculously long and stupid chapter titles X))) I just...ended up having so much chapters to come D: demn! Now I need more titles XD also much more bla bla! Lol I know you like that! *rolls*

**Disclaimer:** STIIILLL I own nothing related to Heroes or its characters. I own this fanfiction and my representation of the characters, that's all ^^ Enjoy!

Chapter 4: I Fell for You From the Start

'Well...it seems to be a wall' replied Sylar as if it was obvious. And it was obvious.

'Don't tell me! It is?' asked ironically Peter.

'I swear!' said Sylar, making a weird face, raising his eyebrows.

'But...it wasn't there just like...two minutes ago!' wondered Peter.

'...damn, you're right! What are we supposed to do with it? Break it?'

'Could it be...the exit?' Peter approached and touched the wall, Sylar followed him.

'I don't know...I have no idea in fact! Could be...could be not.'

'We're loosing nothing in trying! Pick up the hammers there' Peter showed the hammers leaning on the side wall of the building with his index 'maybe Parkman did this just for us!' Peter rolled his eyes.

'That would be sweet of him!' Sylar gave an hammer to Peter.

'Wait! I wanna try first!' Peter raised his hammer and hit the wall as hard as he could with his, thinking some of the bricks would break in pieces. Nothing happened.

'What the f...!'

'Let me try!'

Sylar hit the wall at his turn, trying to hit it harder than Peter did. Nothing again, not even a little dust. They tried hundreds of times, without even caring about the time, trying to break this invincible wall without pronouncing a word. Peter was so concentrated on it that it frustrated the killer a tad bit. He couldn't stop taking quick looks at him, waiting for him to look back, but he never did.

Then, Peter's fingers were starting to bleed. The wood hammer handle had scratched his skin to reach the blood. Now Sylar wondered how long they had been hitting on this damned wall. His arms hurt so much that he had to stop. Peter seemed to be in another world, but the other wanted him to take a break. And he wanted to.

'Peter! Stop it! It's fine now, it won't break today...' Peter didn't make another move than smashing his hammer on the wall. 'Peter? Do you hear me?' of course he heard him, but he didn't want to; he only wanted to get out. Sylar sighed. He grabbed Peter's arm and tried to make him move, but the only result Peter to fall on the ground...with Sylar. His hammer fell near the wall and Peter on Sylar. Both blushed.

'Uh...hum! I'm sorry!' said Peter nervously while getting on his feet. 'I...I couldn't stop it! Ah! My fingers hurt so much! It's horrible! And my arms...I'm fucked!' Peter was shaking in pain, looking at his bleeding fingers.

'Uh...It's okay, Peter! And yes...my arms hurt too. We shouldn't start again tomorrow. The pain will only be hundred times more unbearable.'

'Yes...I guess you're right...' Peter sat next to Sylar who was leaning on the side building. Sylar looked at him and realized he was really close to each other. Damn, thought Sylar, he's so cute when he's in pain!...shut up! That's cruel...but true. Then he turned his head to hide his blushing cheeks.

'You alright?' asked Peter, who had noticed his move, but unseen him blush.

'Yes...yes I am!' said Sylar, smiling. Peter smiled back, but stared his new "friend" a bit too long. His eyes were soft and beautiful. They looked at each other for a little while until Peter questioned Sylar.

'Tell me...why do you suddenly wanna change?'

'Uhm...well...because...hum...I don't wanna be a monster.' Sylar was looking straight to the ground.

'...yeah. Though you were. And I doubt it's the only reason.' Sylar took at look at him and smiled slightly, his head still leaned forward, then turned back to look at the ground.

'No...it's not the only reason.' Peter didn't stop glancing Sylar, waiting impatiently for the answer 'I...I also did it...for you.' His eyes filled with tears, which he tried his hardest to keep. He turned his head to the left so Peter wouldn't notice the tears of a killer. Peter was in shock. He was mouth gaped and his eyes were as round as coins.

'WHAAAT?' Peter shouted in a very acute scream. Hearing this scream, it was Sylar's turn to make the round eyes. He retained his tears the best he could and face Peter.

'Ye-aahh...' he looked so anxious, almost insane. 'I did it for you!' now Sylar's eyes were drowning in Peter's...he couldn't stop starring.

'Bu...bu...bu' blabbed Peter. 'But..WHY! I mean...eeehhhh! For me?' now Peter too looked a bit insane...

'Yeah...for you! Because........' Sylar shut it up and turned back his head, realizing what he was about to say. I'm fucked! thought Sylar, I am so fucked! He's gonna reject me, it's like so obvious!

'Becaaauuuse...?'

'You know....Hum...Peter! Uh...'Sylar pouted. 'I fell for you from the start, Peter...' never in his entire life he wished so hard to get shot in his brain! And Peter would have fallen unconscious if he could.

'Hum...yeah...Uh.' he couldn't stop his babel. 'Does that mean...that...you.........you know...love me?'

Sylar clenched his teeth so hard that he started to cringe them. It was then that he couldn't retain his tears anymore. He started crying right next to Peter who was looking at him. I'm such a baby! screamed silently the ex-killer.

'...Sylar I...you're crying?'

'Oh shut up!'

'Hum...I just wanted to say...that I fell for you too...and now I'm afraid.' Sylar choked. He coughed a couple of times, hitting on his chest. Then tried to relax and turned suddenly to face his crush.

'You kidding me? I'm a...monster. I killed your brother...'

'I know...that's why I'm afraid. But...Eh...' Peter laugh a bit 'I think I love you, Sylar...' Sylar choked again. Now he was crying for real. That was so not manly!

Peter grabbed Sylar's arm and shook it gently, trying to calm him down, but this one wouldn't make a move, so he took his waist and tried to make him lean on his shoulder. He was really clumsy at doing so. Finally Sylar leaned on Peter by himself. His hair was softly touching Peter's neck and this one had his painful arm around Sylar's shoulders. He didn't know what to do, he never experienced any man and man relationship before, and a man was so different than a woman, well...Sylar was different, end. Even if had no clue of where his love for the killer came from or how it was born, he knew he loved him, no matter what. Sylar suddenly raised his head and asked Peter, looking deeply into his eyes:

'Would it...be a problem if I.....kiss you?' Peter made the round eyes again, looking at Sylar and gulped. He didn't answer, but Sylar did not care. He took his chin with his left index and put a sweet kiss on his lips, making it last a couple of seconds. Fuck, Sylar thought, this feels so good! Omg! thought Peter, I never thought he was such a good kisser! If I knew guys kissed that well, I'd be gay for a long time now!

Then Peter kissed him back. They spent the night sleeping together, Peter laying on his lover's body, ignoring the pain in his arms.


	5. Chap5: Insane

**Author's note:** OMFG. I know it's been a damn long while since the last chapter :O I...don't know what was going on x'D seriously sorry, my dear fellows! My poor sweet little Sylar has poking on me for a couple of days now and tonight I got the...URGE to listen to some Petlar on YT and...yes, you're guilty XD...okay okay...Maybe I am a little too * giggles *. Anyway! So it put me in the mood of continuing my beloved Petlar story :)

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing related to Heroes! I only own this story ^^

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Insane

Time was lost in this empty Big Apple, but Sylar, who was awake for a couple of seconds already could scent the morning had come...or was it the afternoon and he was completely fucked up? Whatever. He didn't know much, but he liked the thought of being in he morning. It would be more ''romantic'' to wake up Peter at that time of the day. Dude, thought Sylar, this is so unreal...and what if...what if all of this wasn't real at all, of it only was...my...''hidden little passion''? No, no, dude! You're fucking up! Just relax! And he took a deep breath. Ok, he thought again, it's time to wake him up...oh, but he's so sweet when he's sleeping, so calm and...harmless in his dream world. I don't wanna break this cute fest!...You have to. But he needs to sleep...what...what shall I do then. I can't move, or he's gonna wake up in rudeness. Damn this. I'm waiting. So he waited. He watched over his sweet lovely lover while he was still asleep.

After a couple of minutes...or hours? it did not matter for that pretty male! of smoothly playing with Peter's hair and looking him sleep, this last finally made a little move and seemed to slowly wake up. He blinked his eyes and looked half asleep while he looked into Sylar's eyes for the first time of the day. He made a sleepy smile and leaned his chin on Sylar's shoulder, trying to kiss his neck.

-Hello..., Peter said with a sleepy and low voice.

-Hi, Peter. Are you feel this...toda-...at the moment? Hum...whatever? Are how you? Peter laughed at little at this, smiled and answered:

-...I'm fine...I think.

-You...think?

-Hum...I mean. Yeah. I'm fine. If you promise you will stay...than I really am.

All of this was said with such imploring puppy eyes.

-Why...of course I will stay! Why would I leave?

-I don't know...I guess I just need to be reassured.

-You don't have to, sweety, I will never leave you now.

Peter smiled at this answer; this is what he wanted to hear, and he could not quit Sylar's eyes. He even felt uncomfortable when he noticed he didn't move his glance. That made Sylar laugh at him a bit. Peter suddenly moved his eyes to the wall, which caused to make Sylar jealous of this wall! Peter was not sleepy anymore and couldn't take his eyes off this bunch of invincible bricks. Then he stood up.

-Maybe today it would break...but...

-But what? Asked the ex-killer as he stood up at his turn.

-I don't know...what if..., he had a weird smile, what if we stay here?

-Excuse me? Sylar looked shocked and was almost mouth gaped.

-Yes! We could stay here!...Forever!, Peter looked a lot too convinced of himself and this scared the other a tad bit.

-What do you mean? But...Peter. We...we ought to go! We HAVE to! You have to save your friend and I...I have to show the world I am no villain anymore!

-But outta here we could not be us as we want..., he approach his mate slowly, glanced his dark eyes and took his arm, no one could understand. You will still be chased and no one would accept us, Peter was almost crying as he played with Sylar's sleeve.

-Don't cry, Pete! Sylar said, his index and thumb taking Peter's chin.

-Please no...don't call me that way...only Nathan did.

-I'm...I'm sorry.

-It's okay. And yes, I actually want to cry. Very hard.

-Don't...but...maybe you'd feel better then...

-Ha ha!

-What?

No answer.

-Peter? Please, you're freaking me out!

-Nothing. I would just stay here forever. I mean...come on!, he made a couple of steps back, looking randomly to the sky, we could be us 'til the end of the world! But...what end of the world if we're trapped in your head? Our bodies will probably die if the end of the world was for today, but...not our MINDS! So we would live for freakin' ever! Without even noticing our bodies are being SO dead due to the end of the world, like...the planet has explode or something, I don't know...yeah, so cool. It would be so cool.

-Now I'm freaking out for real.

Peter looked at him and smile. But this smile wasn't his. Sylar was worried as hell at this moment. Even more when Peter started to laugh out loud. He even had to put his hands to his ribs because of the pain this laugh caused. Sylar tried to approach, but his mate stopped him with a hand and could not stop laughing. Then he did not know what to do to calm him down. This is nonsense!, thought Sylar, he's going insane! It was too good to be true it seems...

-Peter!...please, Peter. Stop! You're freaking me out!

Now him too was almost crying. He couldn't stand what he was witnessing.

-HA HA HA HA! Why you afraid, Sylar? I'm only la-HA-ghing!

-Yeah...laughing mad! Don't go insane, please! Don't leave me right now, you can't do this...don't go...please...don't leave me alone.

Without even noticing, he was now on his knees, begging his lover. Peter gave him that lovely glance, but still with that touch of madness he just got.

-I won't go...I'm here. Always. Forever. For...fucking...ever.

And he laughed again, but this time he fell on the bags laying on the building wall, filled with random plush. Sylar joined him and climbed on Peter's body, who had real hard times to breath, his eyes were filled with desire. Even though, his madness would try to get over this desire.

-I won't ever go, said the new recruited Hero with a soft voice, then why would 'you' leave me now..?

His face was so close Peter's, which helped making the madness disappear for an unknown amount of time.

-I..., Peter tried to speak, won't leave you...ever.

There was a long silence.

-Damn! I want you so bad!

And Peter gave him a ferocious kiss and rolled Sylar on the bags. He was started.

Oh la la.


End file.
